The End
by Drunkie
Summary: There just wasn't enough time.


Heh. Guess who's back?

The pen probably gave it away...heh. All I can say is I'm a bit busier now. I tried quitting, but that didn't work out too well...I couldn't leave. xD

So...the thing is I will more than likely not do any multichapter fics. Oneshots are the way to go for me. xD I'm so rusty at writing now though! D:

* * *

The fog was clearing.

Yamanaka Ino, covered in blood, stood unsteadily in her spot. She swayed and stumbled as she peered through the air, looking through the mist into the battlefield.

It was horrible. Bodies lay everywhere, bodies which once held the soul of people she knew and bodies which once held the soul of people she didn't know.

Her tired blue eyes scanned what she could see, eyes falling on Lee and Sakura. Lee's body attempting to shield Sakura from what had killed them both. Their hands seemed hastily tangled together, as if a last goodbye or an apology from Sakura. Her short, pink hair was stained at the tips of blood. It was eerily beautiful as her green eyes stared into the gray sky and her hair seemed to fade from dark red to pink.

Villagers were splayed across the ground, food stands knocked over and fruit stands overturned, bright oranges and bright yellow lemons seeming out of place in the dull, dead scene.

The children and the academy students lap motionless, face down in the dirt, and Ino felt a bitter, bitter taste rise up in her throat. She couldn't imagine any human being having the heart, or lack of one, to take the innocence that once danced in the glassy, lifeless orbs.

Hyuuga Hinata lay spread eagle on the ground, her long black hair being brushed out of her face. Her lavender eyes looked at the gray, overcast sky, not seeing the clouds or the boy she loved so dearly kneeling beside her. She did not feel the warm tears falling down her cheeks, leaving trails where blood was washed away. She did not sense him take her hand in his or feel him lie down beside her, choosing to die alongside her rather than live without her.

This was when Ino felt like crying, when she saw the people who died alone, the same people she used to play tag with so long ago.

Shikamaru was gone. She walked towards who she had looked up to, who she thought of as an older brother, kneeling beside him and closing his open eyes. She breathed out heavily, her breath shaking violently. Her breath lingered as mist before it faded away as she stood up.

Chouji, the boy Shikamaru and she had thought of as a little brother, had died alone. It was now that Ino felt the dull ache pounding through her veins as reality began to hit her. It left her cold.

Why had this had happened?

Why wasn't she able to stop it?

She wiped away what she had thought was a tear from her eye.

It was blood. She wasn't sure whose it was; so much was spilled today.

The reality of the situation didn't seem real at all.

The Leaf village was gone.

The fog was still thick as thoughts ran through her head, quite unlike the sluggish movements she made as she stumbled through the battlefield, over arms and limbs.

She squinted, pain searing from a cut in her cheek momentarily as she tried to look for Tenten.

Was she still...?

Her question had been answered, and she tore her eyes away.

Did she have anything left?

This...was this how Sasuke felt after the Uchiha massacre? Was it? The story he had told her during their last mission. Was this how he felt? Alone, brokenhearted, and having lost everything?

An involuntary sob burst out of her throat.

No, not him too. She shuddered as her breath ran in and out of her lungs, a dry sob coming out again. No tears left her eyes, but her throat was constricting and her breath was straining.

"You're alive," a male voice called.

She tensed as she turned in the direction of the voice, the familiarity of it hitting her a bit late, ears hardly believe what she had heard, her eyes failing to believe what she had seen.

She ran like she had never run before, her tired legs bring herself almost instantaneously to her mission partner as he had run to her too.

The two flung themselves into each others arms, something they had only done once before.

They held each other tightly, even though they both knew the danger was gone, as if they were afraid of losing another life.

The bitter tears she had not been able to cry spilled over, not able to contain it.

The usually emotionless man had now let what was left of their world see him cry.

Suddenly, the two pulled back from the embrace and leaned forward to kiss the other at the same time.

It was the wrong time, wrong place, the wrong situation.

It was not like either of them had imagined the way they would share how they felt. They didn't think this would happen this early. They didn't think that it would be when they lost everything. They didn't think it would be when they were both crying, or when they were covered in blood, wounds covering their bodies.

No, he had thought it would be when he finally picked up the courage to tell her about it and asked her to a date. She had thought it would happen on a mission. He had thought it would be a happy affair. She had thought so as well. They thought that life would go on after it.

They hadn't thought it would happen when life was already over.

Nothing was right about this kiss.

_Nothing._

The two held each other as if never wanting to let go, as they were all they had left.

They knew there wasn't enough time.

The two pulled apart, wishing they had done something about their feelings before their lives fell apart. They took each others hands in theirs and ran, the two lone survivors of the Leaf Village massacre never looking back.

* * *

Looking back at it, it's not nearly as powerful as I wanted it to be when I started writing. Sigh. I just wasted valuable homework time too...

xD Oh well! You had to read it, not me! xD

Congrats for making it through my writing warm up, hehee.


End file.
